World Of Chances
by xoxcatchmexox
Summary: “You’re an amazing,Caring person.But, how could you do this to me?” She said silent tears rolling down her cheeks "No, It's not what you think he said wiping her tears while a sad smile appeared on her face "I can't do this anymore." She said, crying.


Before they got married they had a strong relationship going since kindergarten, sure their relationship had many ups and downs but in the end they got through everything and always ended up together, because well it was simple; they were destined for each other. They had always acted like a married couple; they were who other couples came to for advice in high school. Now, when they actually are married they are having problems, and they wish they had the answers to _their_ problems. They were both cheating on each other, but so blindly ignored what they knew.

She was at the end where she was miserable almost every day, she wished she could leave but, she knew he was still was the owner of her heart. He knew that they're fragile relationship was hanging on by a thin thread and he wished he could fix it but he couldn't. They never talk, their relationship is falling apart. He now sleeps on the couch and when she's gone he invited his 'friend' over he knew that his 'friend' ruined his marriage but he didn't stop. When she suspects him having someone over she goes to the other man's house or out to lunch with him. They were cheating on each other yes, they knew it but keep their mouth shut, afraid to end their relationship but refuse to end their cheating. He's a big time business man with his own company and she's a fashion designer with her own successful line.

At this point in the story most of you are predicting them to break up, right? Well, you never know. While the other half expect a happy ending. Well, I can't promise that either. But, I can promise to tell you the story. This is a story of two hearts that might be separated. Now, on with the story.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She sat the dinner table, constantly looking down at her watch; he was an hour late, _nothing new_ she thought to herself bitterly. She was disappointed; she had set up a romantic dinner for the two of them for their four year anniversary. She sighed heavily and got up blowing out the candles. Just as she was about to head to her room he came stumbling through the door. He wasn't necessarily drunk but he was but he did drink enough to the point where he was stumbling.

"Blair," He slurred "You look so prrreeettyy" He said and wrapped his arms tightly around her petite frame.

She shrugged him off gently so he didn't lose his balance, "Nate, stop. You're drunk." She hissed with a hint of disgust in her tone as she watched his brilliant blue glazed over eyes begin to glisten from the light.

"Why, baby? You always used to love having me around before Chuuucck." Nate said slurring a bit more and saying chuck's name with hatred in his voice.

"Yeah," Blair said tears teetering on the rim of her eyes. "I only went to Chuck because I caught you with Vanessa." She said after all these years it felt good to let it all out even though he was so drunk he most likely would not remember their exchange in the morning.

Nate looked at her with a pale face realization hitting him like a giant bus, he then and leaned over and vomited because this was too much for him to take. Blair sighed and ran upstairs and ran a cold shower to get Nate sobered up. She ran back down stairs and pulled Nate by his collar.

"Oh, feisty. I like it." He said trailing kisses down her neck.

"Nate, stop." She breathed suppressing the moan that was dying to come out.

"You know you love it." He whispered seductively.

She nodded and pulled him to their room pressing her lips firmly to his, falling back on the bed as he began climbing onto of her.

**XXx**

They both awoke from the sun beating down on their bodies, and their arms wrapped tightly around each other their legs entangled under the sheets of their bed.

"Good morning," He mumbled softly pressing his lips to her cheek in the way that he knew she loved.

"Good morning." She smiled; it was the first time in a long time that it was actually a _good_ morning.

"Do you want breakfast? I'll make you whatever you want." He whispered sweetly to her as his eyes showed adoration for his wife of four years. He loved her so much he pitied the people who have never felt the way he did for Blair.

She nodded eagerly "Pancakes sound really good right now. Oh, with strawberry syrup." she said with a childish grin.

"Anything for my beautiful wife." He stated adorningly

He got up and pulled on his boxers he caught her staring at his abs he smiled bashfully at her. She winked and he playfully rolled his eyes walking out of the room. Blair ran her hands through her tousled chestnut locks and lay back on the bed she wondered how things went from horrible to back to being perfect. Now, Hold on B you of all people of all people should know that the drama never ends.

She got up and put on one of Nate's shirts deciding she'd help him with breakfast. She padded into the kitchen and saw him hard at work and trying to figure out where the strawberry syrup was.

She leaned back against the wall "It's in the cabinet." She said smiling at a surprised Nate.

"Blair," He whispered and walked slowly over to her hugging her and pulling her tightly against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her face deep into his chest smiling to herself and proud of herself that she had ended her horrible affair with Chuck because he was dirt compared to her knight in shining armor, Nate.

"I love you," He said whispering it into her ear affectionately.

Blair's eyes widened she hadn't heard Nate say that to her in months and even when he did then he didn't say it with as much love as he did now.

"I love you too." She breathed into his neck smiling from ear to ear.

He pulled back slightly, never loosening his grip on her and looked her in the eyes, leaning in a bit she leaned in the rest of the way her lips meeting his. It was a loving kiss no lust just pure love every single ounce of love in their beings seeping through the kissing, both of them smiling happily. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Together, "He began saying what they used to say in high school to assure them everything was going to be alright.

"Forever." She finished her eyes shining, blue meeting brown. Love was the look they proudly wore on their faces.

**XXx **

Blair waddled into Nate's office where she heard his phone ringing. And yes you heard correctly she waddled because…. Can you guess? That's right. She's pregnant. Seven months almost eight actually, and Nate still calls her beautiful everyday even with her horrible mood swings

She answered Nate's phone because he was in the bathroom taking a shower, and they were husband and wife they could answer each other's phones "Hello?" She answered

"Who's this?" A woman with an annoying high pitched voice on the other line asked

"Who's _this?"_ Blair questioned, she was his wife. Not the other way around, the women on the other end had no right to call and ask who Blair Waldorf-Archibald was.

"This is Vanessa"She finally answered "Can you please tell Nate that he was supposed to meet me at the café an hour ago."

"No!" Blair cried in disbelief "Nate stopped seeing you months ago" she yelled into the phone trying to convince herself in the process

At that moment Nate walked into the office and put a hand on Blair's stomach to feel the baby kicking he loved that he knew a piece of Blair and himself was growing inside her. _A declaration of our love_ he thought "Who is it?"

Blair threw the phone at his face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Blair!" He exclaimed, her mood swings really threw him off sometimes "What was that for?"

"It's Vanessa" She hissed grinding her teeth together to stop herself from going to Vanessa's house now and murdering her.

Nate's eyes widened he told Vanessa a while ago to stop calling but he realized that a month ago he told her they'd meet today so that he could tell her to leave him alone, he was about to be a father. "I haven't talked to her in months I don't know why she's calling" Nate lied

Blair put her hand on his face gently, as he slowly lifted his hand to interlace their fingers together

Blair then looked him in the eyes "You've have a beautiful face Nate, don't waste it lying to me." She told him quietly tears streamed silently down her cheeks.

"I'm not lying." He smoothly lied again feeling the guilt tear at him from the inside out.

"It's a shame though." She whispered

"What's a shame?" He asked her calmness was making him feel guiltier.

"It's a shame that I always tried my best for you and you always tried your best to break me in the most painful way you can think of. Nate you're an amazing, loving, caring person. But, how could you do this to me?" She said silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, Blair, it's not what you think." He said desperately and wiping the tears of her face.

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face "I can't do this anymore."

"No, one more chance, please" He pleaded his big blue eyes silently begging her to not end this. He would die without her.

She shook her head again "You had a **world **of chances Nate. But I'm not giving them out anymore."

"Blair just have faith in me" He begged

"I can't. My faith has lost its strength. _Again._" She sobbed

"So, what then Blair? What does this mean?" He asked heartbroken they had been together for nearly twelve years it hurt to think she was ending it now because of his stupid mistake.

"It means were at the end. The end of you and me together." And with that she left.

**XXx **

"Blair?" Serena called out; Blair had been staying with Serena and Dan since she left Nate. "Blair?" She called again to find Blair huddled in a ball on her bed

"B?" Serena questioned "What's wrong?"

"These contractions are killer." She said wincing "Serena?" She asked tentatively

"Yeah B?"

"My water just broke." She said slowly and then screamed at the top of her lungs "My water broke!" she jumped up, "Call 911 or doctor Phil or something Serena!" Blair began pacing, and then she fainted. Serena began panicking and called 911 soon Blair was being lifted away gripping tightly onto Dan's hand because he didn't want Blair to break Serena's hand Dan winced every once in a while but let Blair hold his hand because over the years they had become very good friends. Serena who hand a free hand called Nate who was rushing to the hospital.

**XXx**

"AHHHH" Blair yelled "It hurts!" She grabbed a doctor that was passing by and pulled him down by the collar and dragged him down to her height "When am I getting the damn shot to take the pain away? She growled

The doctor looked scared, very scared. "I don't know Mrs. Archibald, I'm just a nurse."

She groaned and pushed him away muttering '_useless'_ under her breath.

Nate rushed in "Are you okay? How's the baby?" He asked

She grabbed his collar roughly then pushed him away because moving around hurt. "You did this to me" She said angrily

Nate looked scared until the doctor came in who most likely saved Nate from Blair murdering him.

"Is she ready to have the baby?" Nate asked scared, anything to distract Blair from killing his with an IV or poisoning him,

"Yes she is. And it's going to come out of her bellybutton" The doctor said sarcastically "Blair are you ready to get that baby out of you?" he asked slipping his gloves on as a nurse stepped into the room. "No, I need you to push."

Blair obliged, pushing as hard as she could and yelling loudly and squeezing Nate's hand tightly causing him to scream also.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxox

Three hours thirty minutes and fifteen seconds later Blair was holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms smiling and crying tears of joy.

Nate smiled to and stoked his daughters face with his good hand as the other hand was in a bandage because Blair had injured it. "What are we going to name her?" Nate asked with an amazed grin on his face, amazed that he and Blair could make something that beautiful.

"Serena." Blair stated "I want her first name to be Serena because if it wasn't for Serena I wouldn't have had my beautiful baby girl without her." Blair smiled again "You pick her middle name" She told Nate

"Audrey." He said "because I know how much you love Audrey Hepburn."

Blair looked down at her daughter "Serena Audrey Archibald. It sounds like the name was meant for her."

"It was" Nate said his eyes now on Blair "Just like you and I are meant to be together."

She looked into his now sad blue eyes. "You're right. We are meant to be together."

Nate eyes now filled with happiness and tears of joy. "Really? Are you giving me another chance?" He asked filled from head to toe with hope.

"Yes. I mean it. I already gave you a world of chances like I said one more chance won't kill me in fact it will make me happy and little Serena happy too. I want her to have a father and also being with you makes me happy Nate, so please don't break my heart again. And this is your last chance Nathaniel Archibald so don't screw up." She warned with a glare

"I won't" he promised sitting down in a chair on her bedside gently grabbing her hand as she rocked little Serena back and forth in her arms. And in that moment they both knew everything was going to be alright.

**Hey this story practically wrote itself and to be honest I didn't even know who the couple was until something just clicked with Nate and Blair and made them a perfect fit. It was going to start off as Dan and Serena and then I accidently kept writing Nate and Blair so I figured that meant something so I just went with it and it turns out that I like it a lot better as Nate and Blair because it worked out so well. And the a little too late sequel is coming up so keep your eyes opened. And I realize I'm boring you with my babbling so I'll shut up now. Wait, one more thing please review they always make me smile. **** Okay so now I'm done.**

**Lots of love, **

**Miranda**


End file.
